Photographs
by Luckie D
Summary: John and Maria spend some time going through some photos one night. Only one chapter. Please R and R.


**7/16/08-Working on this story during a thunder storm. Don't you just love Wisconsin weather? Anyways, I own nothing. Maria is my own creation.**

Photographs

"How about this one?" John held out a photo of Maria sitting at her desk in Boston.

Pushing her oval glasses back up her nose, the dark haired woman shook her head. "No, but let me see here...who took this picture?" A perplexed look formed on her face as she took it from his hand and looked at the back. Nothing written there.

John shrugged. Of course he didn't know. "But you're awfully cute. Busy at work." He slyly said as he looked back through the shoe box full of photos.

"It was just one of those days, I guess. This was before Baltimore, though. That's Kevin's office bag right there." She pointed at the corner of the photo, showing a black office bag leaning against a chair.

Putting the photo into another shoebox labeled "Boston", she readjusted three rubber bracelets that covered a long scar on her right wrist. "Anyway, it is one from Boston, but it's after Baltimore."

"Any reason why?" John must have been having one of his slow days if he didn't get what she was talking about. He picked up a small pile and sorted through them, looking at each one carefully.

Maria could only shake her head at him. She rolled her eyes as she replied to him. "No reason. Just want to show you a few." She stretched out her back and reached for another shoebox. Opening it, she started going through it before finding what she was looking for. "Bingo! Alright mister slow-in-the-head, tell me how far along you think I am."

Handing the photo to John, he finally understood what she was trying to find. Giving her a "I'm tired" look, he took a closer look at it. It was Maria laying on the couch, nose-deep in a book and her belly was showing a slight bump that he knew was Scott. "Ok, so, I'm getting dementia. I should have known that this is what you wanted to show me. I'd say...around four months?" He glanced at her over his glasses.

"You don't have dementia and close. Five and half months. I wasn't really showing until six months. He was just a tiny little thing when he was born." she handed him another photo as he continued to glance at the other one.

"That's right and this must be Ace as a pup!" His voice went to his oh-isn't-he-cute pitch that made Maria wonder why he could never stay married.

chuckling, she went back to look through the photos. "Yep, that's Ace after he passed the puppy test. To see how well he does with the basic commands. He was so excited that he wet the floor right after the photo was taken."

John smiled as he continued to stare at the photo of the black and tan pup trying to jump up to the camera. He panting look could be translated into a smile. "That is something I would not what to slip on."

He shifted a little on the floor, getting the blood to flow through his long legs and to glance at the sleep dog behind them. Maria stifled a yawn and glanced at him as well. Ace was laying on his back, snoring loudly.

"Chances of him getting out of his puppy habits are very slim. Even when he's an old man." Maria reached out and rubbed his big belly, causing a rear leg to twitch.

"Like me?" John's sly smile appeared over his tired face, showing that his early 50's self could still be cute.

"Yes, even you hun. Another reason why I love you." She flashed a big smile before looking back down at the pile in her hands. "Oh, you're going to love this one. Scott had broken into my baking cupboard and opened every single box that was not opened. Which was all of them."

John couldn't help but laugh at the son he never knew. Scott's baby face was covered in flour and was holding a box of brownie mix, his hands covered in the mix. He was sitting on the floor, surrounded by open boxes and a variety of uncooked goods.

"No idea how he got past the baby-proof lock I had on it. He was one smart bugger , I tell you."

"He might have gotten that from me as well." John took a quick glance at his watch as he placed the photo in a box next to him. "How long have we been sitting here? I think my watch died."

Giving John an odd look, Maria shook her head while looking at hers. "That much of an expensive watch shouldn't just die after I changed the battery, there pal. It's almost midnight anyway. We have work in the morning, too." Lightly tapping the sleeping canine behind them, Maria stood up and held out a hand for John to get a hold of.

When John could not get the right footing in the rug, he glanced at the hand held out to him with a pitiful look. "So glad no one else has to see you help an old man up." He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"You're not old. You are like fine wine, my dear. Don't let anyone else tell you different." She bent down to pick up the boxes and placed them on the dining room table.

John tried to think of something that was just as good as what she said. No such luck. "And you're like...well...I just love you."

"You can't think of anything, can you?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. Just like that dementia comment."

"Oh, stop that. You pick on me so I pick on you. But I'm not going to hold that against you." She tilted her head to the right as she looped his loose tie in her fingers.

"Oh, wonderful!" He playfully said as she rolled her eyes and dragged him to the direction of her room.

"Oh, shut up and let's get some sleep."

_I highly doubt that, babe,_ he thought as the door was shut behind him.

-End!

**7/27/08-Sorry it took so long to finish this one. Getting settled into a new home in a very different state doesn't really help. hehe!  
-Luckie**


End file.
